criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Cobalt Soul
The Cobalt Soul is an order that worships The Knowing Mistress, Ioun. , with a cobalt blue backdrop]] Some members of the Cobalt Soul are monks, while others are knowledge clerics of Ioun, bards, or fighters, and many are just standard researchers, caretakers, and historians.See Matt Mercer's clarification on Twitter. 'Leadership' The High Curator of Vasselheim and the High Curator of Rexxentrum (Yudala Fon) share dual and equal leadership over the entire structure of the Cobalt Soul. 'History' In the Dwendalian Empire, the Cobalt Soul and the Cerberus Assembly have worked in an antagonistic lockstep for the better part of a century, since the inception of the Assembly. They do not outwardly show aggression towards each other, but have maintained a series of checks and balances. Both sides have done what they can to curb the influence of the other and prevent the other from achieving internal goals that went against the needs and wants of their own faction. They also work together at times out of necessity, both publicly and behind the scenes. Sometimes they maintain a relationship of frustrated convenience, and at other times, a subversive antagonism. Locations The Cobalt Soul operates several libraries, including the Cobalt Reserve in Westruun, the Cobalt Vault in Vasselheim , and several Cobalt Archives on the continent of Wildemount: the main archive in Rexxentrum, the Valley Archive of the Cobalt Soul in Zadash, and an archive in Port Damali . These libraries are offered a degree of governmental protection. 'The Cobalt Reserve' A grand dome of blue, polished stone, the Cobalt Reserve is a well-fortified library organized, overseen, and guarded by an order of monks in worship to The Knowing Mistress, goddess of knowledge, prophecy, and skill. The Reserve's collection of knowledge is so vast that individuals travel from all over the world to study here. A monk is assigned to every person that seeks entry, both as a guide and as a security escort,Information about The Cobalt Reserve was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Westruun". as Quian was assigned to Vox Machina during their quest to remove the proto-phylactery from Grog's torso.Information about Quian was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Quian". 'Known Members' * QuianThis information was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Quian". 'The Cobalt Vault' Some affluent individuals outside of the order were allowed to read books within the libraries but were carefully monitored to ensure that they did not remove any books . The Curator of the Vasselheim branch, at the time of the events of Campaign Two, had dual leadership of the Cobalt Soul with the High Curator of Rexxentrum. 'Known Members' * Kusuo * Sura * Wailen 'The Valley Archive of the Cobalt Soul in Zadash' Built off of the western edge of the Pentamarket in the Interstead Sprawl of Zadash , this library is known to contain rare tomes and elaborate writings. It is maintained by the Cobalt Soul. Although open to the public under supervision, it has off-limits areas requiring special approval for access. After signing in, a monk is assigned as a watchful escort. Within the public areas, attendees can read and take notes on the materials within, though removing items from the library is strictly forbidden. 'Interior' The archive has a tall, tapering tower that curves at the top into a dome-like pinnacle. Flanking the sides of this tower are three smaller spires. The stonework of the main tower has a smooth, concrete-looking texture. In the morning sunlight, the tower shines brightly and reveals intricate carvings on the various tiers that spiral down the tower. The interior of this library consists of: *Several curved staircases carved through the bookshelves, rising to different heights and connecting the higher levels of the library at various points. *Rooms usable for meetings or quiet research and study of the materials found within. *Subterranean training boxes with sand pits for sparring, as well as urban and wilderness obstacle courses. *Private and guarded teleportation circles to Rexxentrum, Port Damali, Tal'Dorei, and Vasselheim. 'Known Members' * Archivist Delan * Archivist Demid Sunlash (Currently away studying Exandria's moons in Uthodurn.) * Archivist Galesh * Archivist Jennah * Archivist Madir * Archivist Zeenoth * Expositor Beauregard Lionett (Currently traveling with the Mighty Nein.) * Expositor Dairon * Tubo 'Rexxentrum Archive of the Cobalt Soul' One of the two headquarters of the Cobalt Soul, the other being in Vasselheim, this library is easily fifty-percent or more larger than the Zadash archive. There are multiple floors, with at least four full fifteen-foot high tiers visible from the interior, with many little pocket chambers. Walkways connect the tiers. In the basement are teleportation circles to Vasselheim, Westruun, Port Damali, and Zadash. The exterior is a beautiful cerulean building marked by four short multi-level domed towers of polished blue stone in the Tangles, a neighborhood in Rexxentrum. 'Known Members' * High Curator Yudala Fon - Has dual leadership of the Cobalt Soul with the Curator of the Cobalt Vault of Vasselheim. * Archivist Kathedoc - Handles the teleportation room. 'Other Archives of the Cobalt Soul in Wildemount' As of yet we only have had a view of the teleportation room of the archive in Port Damali, which does not have transportation to Vasselheim, unlike both Rexxentrum and Zadash. References Category:Factions Category:Cobalt Soul Category:Religious Orders